I won't say I'm in love
by whitechocolate14
Summary: A look through Rogue's mind when she relizes her love for a certain Cajun. With the help of certain girl's meddling ofcourse. Review please.


I glare at Scott and Jean from my window. Those two make me so sick with all their lovey dovey-ness and inability to keep their hands off each other for more than 5 seconds.

Yeah, I'm a little bitter, so what. Oh, and jealous. Very jealous. Jean stole Scott from me. Ok, so he wasn't technically mine, per say. There wasn't a big sign on Scott's forehead saying "Rogue's man. Hoe's stay away." or anything like that. But still.

And I guess I shouldn't be upset. Scott was my first crush, and he didn't even notice me. And yeah, for that reason I'm a little jaded. Oh, and my powers too. Yep, stupid absorbing powers were annoying. Well, not annoying, deadly, actually.

I hear someone come in and I turn to see none other than Remy. Oh, sweet peas in pod, he looks like he wants to talk to me. Crap monkeys. Yes, crap monkeys. Don't ask what one is, I'm stumped on that one, myself.

"Bonjour, ma chere." He says this and grabs my gloved hand and kisses it. I snatch it away from him. He laughs at my actions and sits down. I think he enjoys watching me get angery.

"Stop callin' me that!" I hiss at him.

"Stop bein' so adorable." He tells me. Corny as it is, my heart flip a little. Gimme a break, he's good lookin' and is the only man to flirt with me. But I don't like him. No, not ONE bit. Honest.

I laugh. "I stopped that when I was eight."

He tsk's at me. "Chere, don't down y'self. Y'know Remy hate it when y' do."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah well, Remy better get used to it, 'cuz Rogue ain't stoppin' it."

"Well, Rogue should know Remy ain't stoppin', either." Remy gets closer. I gulp and my heart beats real fast. Like I just won a marathon. I don't know why. My palms get sweaty, but that's probably 'cuz of my gloves. Yeah, it's just hot in here. That's it.

"An' I have a feelin' y' know dat I'm not just talkin' 'bout the compliments." He inches closer, so close that we're about, like, centimeters away from each other. He closes his eyes and leers closer. Well, I did the only sensible thing any woman would do when in the presense of a smokin' man who wants to kiss her.

I bolt right up and stand. He stares at me while I glare.

"Out." I say, shakily. Though, I have no idea why.

"If dat's what y' want, chere. Bye." He swiftly kisses me on the cheek and puts something in my hand.

"Just know it won't stop. I'm as stubborn as y'." He says, before leaving. I put a hand to my cheek and look at where he was with sad eyes. I look down at my hand and there's a dog wood in my hand. How'd he know I liked dogwood's?

I felt the corner of my mouth turn upright. No, Rogue! Don't smile! Don't give into the man whore! No, must resist.

Oh, what the heck. I'll smile anyways. It's a sweet gesture. Though, it's a lost cause really. Because, come tomorrow, he'll say something really perverted and I'll smack him upside the head.

But I never tire of this cycle. I have no idea why. It's really annoying. But, when I stop and think about it. My life would be REALLY boring without Remy. Wow, I can't even fathom life without him.

A-and it's not that I like him. It's just...That I-I, uh, um...Well, I don't know what to make of him, really.

I slump down and look down at Scott.

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
>I guess I'd already won that.<br>No man is worth the aggrivation.  
>That's ancient history. Been there, done that!" <em>I sing softly to remind myself.

I can't like anyone, can't love anyone. It'd just end badly and in heartbreak. But low, and behold, some people heard me singing and know the song too. Can you take a wild guess as to who meddlers are? Oh, c'mon, I'm pretty sure you know who-o.

Yep, you guessed it. Kitty, Amara, and Tabby. I knew that Kitty and Tabby were bad about this, but...Amara going to the dark side?

_**"Who ya think you're kiddin'?  
>He's the Earth and Heaven to ya,<br>You try to keep it hidden,  
>Honey we can see right through it,<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it,  
>We know how ya feel,<br>And who you're thinkin' of"**_

Was it really that obvious. Fart nuggets! Um, I mean, I have no idea what they are talking about. Seriously, I don't have a-a-a thing for Remy...

_"No chance, no way,  
>I won't say it, no,no."<em>

_**"Ya swoon, sigh,  
>Why deny it,<br>Uh-oh."**_

I'm too stubborn for them. Hopefully we can end this little musical number soon, with me winning and go back to our regular lives.

_"It's too cliche,  
>I won't say I'm in love."<em>

Ok, so I'm aware of the fact that I was the first to suggest anything doing with a certaint passionate word. I'm not as stupid as you think. Not that I think you think I'm stupid, you wouldn't wanna read about someone you dispised. That'd be weird...Unless it includded their torture. Hehe. What? I'm Mystique's daughter, some stuff's supposed to rub off on your kids.

_"I thought my heart had learned it's lesson,  
>It feels so good when you start out."<em>

No it doesn't!

I start banging my head against the wall, still singing. Surprise, surprise. The girls are too busy singing to notice me purposely hurting myself. O-oh, look. A bird. Why's a bird in my room? I dunno. Ow, this hurts.

_"My head is screaming, get a grip, girl!  
>Unless you're dyin' to cry your heart out."<em>

Call it dramatic, but I looked quickly away and threw the flower down. Yes, it was dramatic, I know. Sue me. Wait, don't. I can't afford a lawsuit.

And to make things more dramatic (Imma retard, sheesh.), I run out of the room, thinking 'Hmmm...maybe they'll leave me alone.' But no, the universe hates me. I don't say God, 'cuz I don't wanna offend the big guy. I just think that everything else in the universe with control has secrete camera's and is plotting every horrible thing that happens to me. Where was I? Oh, yeah.

Well, I dramatically run out the room with the meddlers on my tail. Great, now I got Scooby Doo in my head.

_**"You keep on denying,  
>Who you are<br>And how you're feeling,  
>Baby, we're not buyin',<br>Hon, we saw you hit the ceilin',  
>Face it, like a grown-up.<br>When ya gonna own up,  
>That ya got-got-got it ba-ad?"<strong>_

Oh, snap! When Kitty make sense! Oh, no, it can only mean one thing...The Apocolypse. Not the mutant one bent on world domination. Not that there's anything wrong with world domination...Don't give me that look...You know you secretely wish for it too.

_"No chance, no way,  
>I won't say it, oh-no."<em>

_**"Give up, give in,  
>Check the grid,<br>You're in love."**_

_"This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love."<em>

_**"You're doin' flips,  
>Read our lips: You're in love."<strong>_

Ok, I just relized something about this song. She says she won't say she's in love. Well, technically, don't she say 'she's in love'? I've just now wondered this. I'd stop and ponder at this, but three chatty Cathy's are chasing me.

Hmm...Ponder, ponder, ponder. Sounds like a mixture of pond and wonder. Hehe, what do you get when you cross an eliphant and a rhino? ELIPHINO! It's funnier when you say it aloud 'cuz it sounds like "'ell if I know."

Back to the discussion at hand.

I glare at the girls with my best death glare and snap at them.

_"You're way off base,  
>Get off my case, I won't say it!"<em>

Kitty reachs forward and hands me the flower I dropped. I feel my expression soften as I finger the petals. Sorry if the gushiness is making you get a cavity right now, but I'm having a moment.

And that's when it hit me. Well, not physically. Just, like, mentally. I _**am **_in love with stupid, arrogent, self abosorbant, annoying Cajun! It's kinda scary and sort of...a nice feeling, I guess you'd say.

_**"Girl, don't be proud,  
>It's ok, you're in love."<strong>_

I look at them and smile. Sure, they meddled, but they helped me relize...Imma bigger idiot than I thought I was. I mean, who goes as long as I did without relizing "Hey, chick, you're in love"? Why didn't someone tell me?

But, I smile at them. A soft, sad smile as I bring the dogwood closer to my heart.

_"Oh,  
>Atleast out loud,<br>I won't say I'm in lo-o-ove."_

The moment for me was ruined when I heard Kitty squeal.

"That's so cute!" She gushes.

"I hear wedding bells." Amara says in a sing-song kind of voice.

Tabitha laughed and said, "I hear baby's cryin'. A whole lotta of them."

My face flushes as I glare at her. "TABITHA!"

"What?" She says innocently.

I roll my eyes at her.

Honestly, what's wrong with these people. It's not like I loved him. Wait, I do. Ugh! Well, it's not like I confessed my undying love for-Ugh! There I go again!

This'll take some getting used to.


End file.
